Just A Game
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Slash! HouseWilson! House’s flirting has been ignored for far too long! So he’s turned to drastic measures to get Wilson’s full attention. To what lengths will he go?


**.:: Just A Game ::.**

**

* * *

**

**House's flirting has been ignored for far too long! So he's turned to drastic measures to get Wilson's full attention.  
****To what lengths will he go?**

Rating: M

Warnings: Fluff (be afraid), slash, etc… Nothing graphic, over-rated cause I don't want to chance it!  
_Over 3,000 words so it's long, and possibly full of nasty grammar!!!_

A/N: I wrote this on the Christmas holiday and have been ignoring it for the last few months... I guess its time for my first House fic to surface!  
If you don't like slash… Well, obviously this isn't the fic for you!  
I wrote this for a friend! Blame her!!!

* * *

"Greg, we're going to be late!"

"Define late", grumbled House burrowing his head deeper into the folds of his doona; a clink of a mug on wood caused one of House's blue eyes to squint open. He growled at the retreating doctor who disappeared into the hall, leaving the steaming cup of coffee behind. "You're trying to bribe me aren't you?" called House as he forced himself to sit up and stare irritably at the doorway.

"Just get up!"

House muttered darkly lifting the mug to his lips; the taste chased away all evil thoughts he'd just had of the oncologist. He sighed, thankful Wilson gave a damn. When he finished, he struggled to his feet and limped to the doorway, only for neatly folded clothes to be shoved into his unsuspecting arms.

"You know I'll never forgive you..."

Wilson shrugged,  
"I'll cook you dinner,"

"You cook every night," was House's only comeback; the taller doctor tisked and shook his head. He watched Wilson turn to go, before an idea struck. "How about I cook?"

Wilson gave a bark of laughter as he headed down the hall.  
"That'll be the day. What? Take-out again?"

House smiled, grumbling as he allowed his empty mug to clunk on some random piece of furniture for Wilson to collect later.  
"I have feelings you know! You'll see..."

Wilson almost looked convinced, then chuckled and shook his head.  
"Yeah, whatever you say Greg. Come on, get dressed!"

"Feed Steve-McQueen for me"

"He's _your_ pet Greg," growled Wilson, turning to the rat's cage "He'd starve if it wasn't for me"

"I heard that Jimmy!"

Wilson heard House enter the lounge. Turning to his old friend; the oncologist couldn't help but smile at the sight of House struggling with the top buttons of his ironed shirt while leaning heavily on the doorframe. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Come here"

"Oi, don't tell me what to-!" House's words hitched when Wilson slapped away his fumbling fingers before attacking the mess and quickly righting it.

"What would you do without me Greg?" Wilson gave a chuckle as he folded House's collar back.

"Starve?" House offered.

"True."

* * *

"You're late!"

"Blame him!" House pointed at a flustered Wilson who sent him a dangerous look.

Cuddy frowned, sending House her own irritable and knowing look.  
"It's bad enough you're late!"

"But Wilson was seducing me!" whined House, pouting, before leaning forward and whispering loudly, "I can't resist a man who makes good coffee."

A hovering nurse choked on the water she'd been drinking before scuttling away when Cuddy sent her a glare that could melt glass. Wilson, used to his friend's antics, was able to shrug off the comment, though he would scold House later for sending the turbines of the hospital rumour mill turning.

"Just… don't let it happen again," Cuddy sighed, exasperated. She started for her office and threw over her shoulder, "House, you've got clinic duty at one. Don't forget!"

House pouted; almost ready to throw some sarcastic remark back about her dangerously revealing top, but Wilson luckily intervened and rounded on him.  
"Come on, I'm sure a few anxious mothers and sick kids won't hurt"

"You don't know that," House said in a hushed voice "Listening to all those sob-stories could scar me for life."

"God forbid."

"Who knows, I might turn 'Cameron' on you."

Wilson made a face, slowing in front of an elevator.  
"Why does that scare me?"

* * *

"I need more Vicodin."

"But Wilson just got you-" House sent a silencing look towards Chase before picking up his tennis ball and considering whether or not to ditch it at his duckling. "Just listening to your dribble is painful and needs numbing. Why are you here?"

Chase frowned, looking like a scolded child.  
"Cameron and Foreman are on Clinic Duty."

"So you decided you wanted to grace yourself with my presence? Get in line."

Chase snorted.  
"As if anyone would willingly spend time with you-"

"Greg? Am I interrupting?" Wilson asked softly; he hadn't seen Chase and almost looked like he was ready to edge out of the room.

House ignored his friend, instead raising an eyebrow at Chase, as if he'd won an argument. Said blonde Australian laughed, shaking his head.  
"Everyone knows you corrupted Wilson long ago."

House opened his mouth as if to protest, and paused, looking thoughtful.  
"True."

"Should I be insulted?" asked Wilson playfully, entering House's office.

Chase shrugged.  
"No worries, I'll leave you two to it."

As the blonde doctor exited House gave a relieved sigh.  
"Thought he'd never leave"

Wilson chuckled and took the seat opposite from his friend, before plucking up House's ball that he'd lost interest in.  
"That's mine."

"Mm-hmm…" The ball flew up before gravity prompted it back down into the oncologist's hands. "So, what is it? I was consulting one of Dr. Fry's patients-"

House was pouting.  
"You're cheating on me Jimmy? Don't I feel unloved…?"

"Yep" Wilson made a small noise as the ball was batted out of his fingers by House's cane. "You're no fun Greg"

"Could say the same about you Cancer-Man. Vicodin's not working."

Wilson tensed, his eyes widening.  
"Let me see." the bottle of pills was rolled towards the oncologist, who quickly snatched it up and peered inside. "How's the pain?"

House rolled his eyes, though Wilson could see the twinge of pain there,  
"Just get me another lot."

"They're all from the same batch," moaned Wilson, "I'll get you some-"

"Don't, they're mildly numbing," offered House, pushing himself up as if to prove his point. A resulting wince was well hidden, though not to Wilson who had known the other doctor too long. House forced himself around the desk, before the unbalanced chemicals decided to prompt a wave of dizziness.

This resulted in three things; the floor to tip, the nerves in House's leg to protest angrily and Wilson to shoot to his aid.

Wilson was fast and caught House around the waist, but wasn't prepared for his friend's neck to give out and for their lips to crash together. It seemed both were too stunned to move.

A gasp from the doorway startled the men, Wilson slowly pulled away, blushing as he helped support House's weight. Cuddy stood in the doorway with her jaw open and eyes wide while the Ducklings in the hallway just looked on with startled expressions.

"Don't ask," House finally forced out, focusing his eyes on Cuddy. "Better yet, quell those womanly urges to gossip"

Cuddy slowly let her jaw click back into place.  
"Uh-C-Clinic Duty," she finally got out.

Wilson's face was still crimson as he shook his head. He tried to offer some sanity to the situation.  
"Can't. Bad Vicodin" he held up the bottle. "He-uh… collapsed," he added weakly.

"I'll… contact the suppliers… uh-excuse me."

Both doctors watched Cuddy hurry down the hall, face flushed with embarrassment. Slowly both Wilson and House's eyes slid back to the Ducklings, who suddenly snapped out of their stupors and fled like they had been caught spying.

Seeing the effect, House chuckled.  
"This might have its advantages you know?"

Wilson snorted, tightening his hold on House's waist and supporting the taller man back to his seat.  
"Maybe."

"You have no imagination Jimmy."

Seeing House's eyes flash, Wilson backed away, knowing that look, but the crippled doctor was too quick and used his cane to catch the back of the oncologist's shin, sending him forward, onto his knees, so his face had to tilt up to see his friend's.  
"Greg-"

"I corrupted you once, I can do it again." House's smirk turned predatory as he dipped his head and captured his friend's lips.

* * *

"Why'd you have hit me?" moaned House rubbing the side of his face. Wilson sent him an apologetic look, offering his lunch for free reign, but the sulking doctor simply turned his head and pouted muttering something darkly under his breath.

"Greg, I-" Wilson tried to get his friend's attention, but he was being blatantly ignored. "How's your leg?"

House's eyes flashed with irritation.  
"Oh! Don't change the subject Princess! Slapping me like a girl? Have you no shame?"

Wilson's face reddened, he ducked his head and gave House a helpless look.  
"What was I supposed to do?"

"Allow me to throw you to the floor and ravish-"

Before House could delve too deeply into the many acts he could perform on said oncologist, Wilson quickly shushed him before giving some passing nurses-in-training apologetic looks, but House sent them packing.

"Excuse me; I'm trying to divulge my sexual fantasies with my partner-"

"House!"

The nurses, all red-faced and embarrassed, fled to the furthest point away from the insane doctor, while surrounding doctors, though used to House's behaviour, shifted nervously where they sat.

The sound of Wilson's face meeting the tabletop caused House's attention to return to his friend. Wilson's hands had threaded through his hair and began to tug painfully. He gave a humiliated moan.

"Gosh, darn, Wilson. Discreet much? I know you want me and all, but-"

Wilson sat up, face dangerously red.  
"Shut up House."

"You're face is red. Are you sick?" House looked around, calling loudly, "Is there a doctor in the-"

A hand clapped around House's mouth. Wilson had leapt across table and was kneeling on the tabletop, shaking with laughter as he stopped his friend from continuing.

House turned towards Wilson, but the hand stayed in place.

"House, I know _you_ have no shame, but-"

House's eyebrow's knitted together, he started making some mumbling noises. Wilson smartly continued to silence the doctor, only for a tongue to swipe over his palm, making the hand flee and the oncologist's face to blush deeply.

"No shame you say? If I had no shame, I'd do this!"

Grabbing Wilson's hand, House gave a tug that sent the oncologist flailing forward, crushing their lips together, before wrapping an arm around the smaller doctor's waist and arms, restricting any protests. Wilson's struggles were left unnoticed; the surrounding staff too absorbed in Doctor House deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, Wilson was beet-red and panting.

His brown eyes nervously flitted around the hall, met with wide eyes and shocked stares. House chuckled, keeping his hold on Wilson, as his own blue eyes ran over the onlookers, laughter happily dancing in his eyes.

Wilson sighed, defeated.  
"No shame at all…"

* * *

"I would've slapped him."

"Didn't work the first time, he just sulked." Wilson cut off Cameron's words as he walked towards the elevators. Cameron blinked before nodding.

"He's… a bit persistent, isn't he?"

Wilson raised an eyebrow.  
"A bit?"

Cameron sighed.  
"You know what I mean. I should've seen this coming."

"You?" Wilson shook his head, "If anyone should've seen the flirting, it was me." The oncologist winced as a flock of nurses moved past them, eyeing him and gossiping loudly. "I'll never live this down."

"What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do. Move to Mexico maybe?"

"I meant about House."

"No, England." Wilson nodded to himself. "He would never follow me there. Maybe Australia?"

Cameron giggled, shaking her head.  
"I'm serious; what's the plan?"

"Restraining order?"

"You have no plan." Wilson paused in front of the elevator, remaining silent. Cameron sighed. "Just don't let him trap you in some corner. He's good at that." She started walking away.

Wilson called after her.  
"That'll be a bit hard, seeing as I live with him!"

The oncologist sighed and started to ponder on what would be the best plan of action. So deep in thought, that as he absently entered the elevator, he missed the evil sarcastic aura that followed after him. Cameron had glanced back in time to see said cane wielding aura enter after the oncologist.

"Hold that elevator!"

Hearing her cry Wilson turned and found himself in that 'corner' Cameron had warned him about. She wasn't fast enough and only got a glimpse of Wilson pressed against the elevator side, loomed over by a determined looking House, just before the doors closed.

"You've been avoiding me."

"O-only a little bit?" was Wilson's weak reply, he quickly lowered his face to avoid eye contact.

A cane handle hooked his chin and forced his eyes to meet blue ones.

But before words could be exchanged, the elevator gave an un-ceremonial jolt, stopping before the lights flickered and died. Wilson's breathing hitched as the darkness swallowed the two doctors, leaving him feeling vulnerable.

House's cane fell away as red-emergency lights flooded the small space, the cane tip slammed into the emergency speaker,

"What's going on?" he growled, startling Wilson from his daze.

"Power outage," was the prompt, fuzzy reply. "We're working on it."

Wilson quickly batted away House's cane and pressed the button himself.

"Are the emergency generators working?"

"Yes, but for some reason the elevators aren't responding."

Wilson's hand fell away, a sigh filtering through his lips as his shoulders relaxed; knowing patients on life support would be fine. But the calm didn't last as he heard House chuckle behind him.

"How… convenient"

Wilson whirled towards House and backed away, his eyes shiftily glancing around.  
"Uh-"

House moved in, though leaning heavily on his cane was still was able to look ominous.  
"Don't you love me anymore Jimmy?"

Wilson winced as he pressed his back into the handrail,  
"Greg, listen-"

Before the oncologist could possibly consider what he would say, let alone comprehend what was happening, his waist was encircled by the other doctor's free arm and was pulled flush against House's chest.

Eyes still on House's, blood flooded Wilson's cheeks and he felt his throat go dry, catching all protests.

"You're cute when you're cornered," House muttered, his smirk still present even when he dove down to catch Wilson's lips.

As expected Wilson didn't struggle violently, instead attempted to tug away, but House wasn't deterred. His stubble scrapped Wilson's cheek as House's lips started to seek more flesh. Wilson's tightly closed eyelids were kissed softly, making them fly open in disbelief. It seemed to be House's plan, as the doctor chuckled and began to explore Wilson's jaw-line and neck.

Wilson shivered, allowing a soft noise to pass his lips. His bunching muscles trembled and unwound under House's ministrations and his hands stopped trying to push away his friend's grip.

House's exploration soon proved worthwhile as he discovered a soft spot just above Wilson's collarbone. He attacked it happily, enjoying the soft noises Wilson made.

"James…"

All coherent thoughts had fled the oncologist.  
"Hmm…?"

"James, do you want-?"

The lights turned from red to blinding white, easily startling Wilson from the comfortable daze he'd fallen into. Like a frightened animal, he slipped through House's grip and scuttled out of the opening elevator door.

Grumbling and cursing under his breath, House begrudgingly followed, eyes watching his target flit to the end of the hall and around a corner, most likely bound to lock himself in his office and hide under his desk.

"How'd you bribe the technician?"

House peered around and blinked. Cameron was leaning against the opposing wall, a smile in place.  
"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't start House; sadly I know what you're like." Cameron's smile was knowing; something she must have picked up from him.

"Box of donuts," Cameron's raised eyebrow was mocking, House waved a hand in her general direction. "It was worth it."

The brunette chuckled, pushing herself off the wall.  
"Yeah, well, just try not to scar him for life."

"You take the fun out of everything."

* * *

Wilson peered around the door, half expecting House to ambush him. Seeing the room empty, the oncologist sighed thankfully.

House had left work early, leaving Wilson to bear the brunt of Cuddy's anger, although she had kept blushing and averting her eyes during her rant. Hearing a noise ahead in the kitchen, Wilson paused, pondering whether or not sleeping in a nearby hotel wouldn't offend House too much.

"Jimmy?"

Wilson cringed, closing the door behind him, already regretting not fleeing when he had the chance.  
"Yeah?" he cursed himself when his voice came out nervous and small.

"Come here."

Wilson wondered if it was too late to bolt; '_maybe if-'_. Shaking away these thoughts, he forced himself to walk into the lounge room where he froze. On the dining table, that hadn't been used since Wilson could remember, was 'dinner'.

A chuckle worked its way up the oncologist's throat as he eyed the fine napkins, the candle that glowed in the centre of the tablecloth, and plates that held plastic boxes containing Chinese.

"Well?"

Wilson looked up at House who was leaning against the kitchen doorframe, eyes expectant. The oncologist sent the other doctor a soft smile.  
"Thank you, this must have taken you hours," he said playfully.

House smirked, moving into the room towards Wilson who momentarily forgot how dangerous his friend was.  
"I slaved over a hot phonebook for you, what are you going to do about it?"

Wilson blinked.  
"I already thanked you…"

It was the perfect opening; House saw it and moved in for the kill, but his already Vicodin-deprived leg decided it didn't want to move and sent House to greet the floor for the second time that day.

Luckily Wilson was observant, catching him under the arms.  
"Let's sit."

"Let's"

Dinner was silent. All the while House tried to hide his winces, the pain having taken away his appetite. This left Wilson sending not so inconspicuous glances at his friend, the worry chasing away his own hunger.

"I-uh…" Wilson's words died away as House let a soft pained noise slip. Hurriedly the oncologist snapped into action, packing away the food for later before helping House over to a recliner.

The man in pain bit his lower lip as Wilson tentatively helped make his legs comfortable. "General Hospital is on, do you want to-?" House's breathing hitched painfully, his eyes flew closed and the muscles lining his lower back tensed. Curses flew past his lips, so breathlessly Wilson had to move closer to hear. "Is there anything I can do?"

Panting, House shook his head, a strained smirk in place.  
"Unless you're willing to break my hand…?"

Wilson sent House a look, but it slipped away into a look of desperation. He hated seeing his close friend in pain and knowing he could do nothing to rid him of it just made him feel worse.

House looked ready to tell Wilson to stop looking so pitiful, but he choked on his words, gasping and letting his head fly back against the chair. Wilson hurriedly moved and sat on the arm of the recliner.

If House had been able to see at that point, he might have seen the small inner battle that took place behind Wilson's eyes. But it was only fleeting and was replaced by a look of determination.

Gently Wilson placed his hands on either side of House's face, titling it towards him. Feeling warm palms on his face, the other doctor tried to take the offered comfort but the pain was still able to override it.

That is, until Wilson kissed him.

Pain flew to the furthest reaches of his mind. House let his eyes fly open to stare at Wilson who ignored him and moved his lips against his friend's unresponsive ones. House smiled, taking control of the kiss, wrapping an arm around Wilson's neck and waist, prompting him closer, thankful that Wilson was mindful of his leg.

The kiss grew heated, touches fleeting but excited, until the pain decided to return tenfold, as if vengeful for being ignored.

"Damn," grunted House against Wilson's lips. The smaller man pulled back slightly, his eyes revealing his concern. House shushed him with a smile.

"If I knew I had to do this to get you, I would've saved you from your third marriage."

* * *

"You let him win."

Wilson glanced up at Cameron from his work. She was smiling, sitting on the edge of his desk.  
"What makes you say that?"

"Oh I don't maybe know; maybe his inflated ego? Or those love-bites," she said pointing out the blatant marks. Wilson face heated as he tugged up his shirt collar. "I was almost hoping you would turn him down. Damn, he wins too often."

Wilson chuckled.  
"He's a bad loser"

Cameron rolled her eyes.  
"Right… You _do_ know he'll make it his duty to humiliate you daily?"

Wilson sighed.  
"At least he'll never bore me."

"Ah, optimism," came a familiar voice from the doorway. House was grinning widely at Wilson. "I like that". He turned to Cameron with a mock-snarl. "Stop canoodling with my woman."

Wilson snorted with laughter while Cameron dutifully darted across the room, sending a sympathetic look over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

The oncologist returned his attention to House and smiled.  
"Well…?"

"Can't a man go see his lover at work?" House tried to look hurt, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

Wilson laughed before standing and moving around his desk.  
"Well, knowing you…?"

House pouted, holding out an arm and capturing Wilson before he could retreat.  
"You wound me with your assumptions."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Not if Cuddy doesn't find me first-"

"House!"

Both men cringed as the door flew open, cracking on its hinges, revealing their red-face and narrowed eyes. "Clinic duty!"

House sighed dramatically, letting his head fall on Wilson's shoulder.  
"_Mu-um_, can't you see I'm _busy_ here?" Cuddy moved like a blur, effectively removing House from Wilson's side. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!!" hissed the doctor as his boss pinched and twisted his ear with her recently manicured fingernails.

"Get moving," snarled the woman, amazing Wilson who hadn't expected her to recoil so boldly after their previous encounter. Unaffected by the absence of his lover, Wilson simply waved to the whining doctor as he was dragged out of his office.

"See you, House."

House twisted out of Cuddy's grip, took a few hurried limps to his lover before stealing a kiss in front some hovering patients who spluttered and turned away, red-faced. Wilson felt his cheeks grow rosy, but ignored it and smiled up at House.  
"Have fun," House offered before he hurriedly by-passed his fuming boss and disappeared into a helpful elevator.

Unsure of what his lover meant, Wilson turned back around to return to his office but found himself face to face with his awaiting patient, who was smiling knowingly at him. The oncologist felt his face reheat, weakly offering for the patient to enter before him. She grinned and gave him a quick wink before slipping into his office.

Wilson sighed, letting his head hang in defeat.  
"… I'm such a masochist…"


End file.
